Packaging films are often formed from polyolefin materials, such as linear low density polyethylene (“LLDPE”), low density polyethylene (“LDPE”), or high density polyethylene (“HDPE”). In recent years, however, petroleum resources have become more expensive and manufacturers and consumers alike have become more aware of the sustainability need for films with a smaller carbon footprint, which means reduced carbon emissions during the entire product life cycle. While attempts have been made to add various additives to reduce the content of petroleum-derived olefinic polymers, this usually results in a corresponding decrease in some mechanical properties (e.g., ductility) or tensile strength, etc.) of the film, which is highly undesirable. As such, a need currently exists for packaging films that can have a reduced consumption of petroleum-based polymers, but yet can also exhibit good properties.